villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Krabs/Gallery
Images of the fantastic Mr. Krabs, the money-obsessed founder of the Krusty Krab restaurant, the business rival of the evil Plankton, and one of the iconic characters of Nickelodeon's popular animated series SpongeBob SquarePants. Gallery Images Krabs transparent.png|Eugene Harold Krabs Mr. Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs with a large sack of money Mr. Eugene Harold Krabs.png|Eugene H. Krabs 175267-spongebob-square-pants-mr-krabs-funny-face.jpg|Mr. Krabs going insane. C-29wJ2XcAE7Mva.jpg|Mr. Krabs' creepiest breakdown. mr krabs boots.gif|Mr. Krabs eating the boots? mr krabs smile.png|Mr. Krabs' sadistic smile. Clams89.png|Mr. Krabs' maniacal laugh. mr krabs jair jellyfish.jpg|Mr. Krabs realizing he can profit off of the jellyfish. mr krabs treasure chest.png|Mr. Krabs snatching the treasure chest from SpongeBob and Patrick, to keep it to himself. mr krabs boat.jpg|Mr. Krabs cruelly using his two employees as bait just so he can recover his million dollar bill from a clam. S2E12-1.png|Mr. Krabs scamming someone. mr krabs paper ghost.jpg|Mr. Krabs ready to frighten a Spongebob with a paper ghost, for the purpose of getting the soda drinking cap. mr. krabs moneybag.jpg|Mr. Krabs trying to sneak away from children with their money he scammed from them. mr krabs bike.png|Mr. Krabs powering a factory exploiting jellyfish. mr krabs defeat.jpg|Mr. Krabs is seemingly defeated, being force-fed lima beans as a punishment. mr. krabs trophy butts.png|Mr. Krabs warning SpongeBob and Patrick to cut off their butts if they do their job wrong? mr. krabs cent coin.png|Mr. Krabs stopping a customer from picking up a penny he found on the floor. MrKrabs&MrsPuffNude.png|Mr. Krabs and Mrs. Puff in their birthday suits. Moar Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs wants MOAR Mr. Krabs Evil Stare.jpg|Mr. Krabs' evil stare Pamtri Mr. Krabs.jpg|Mr. Krabs' appearance in Pamtri's videos. SBd6.png|Mr. Krabs as a child f857a827d53c7a9a2761b0dfdecb618af12eee2947182905975441b5609e9e99_large.jpg|Mr. Krabs and Plankton in childhood Mr. Krabs vs. a baby.jpg|"Stop right there, you thievin' infant!" ed89e7cd4d58eba017de1e2d952e878b9276e612_hq.jpg|Mr. Krabs vs Baby Stretched_neck.jpg|Mr. Krabs grunts and rips the baby in half. See!.jpg|"See?" You're Fired!.jpg|"YOU'RE FIRED!" Misterkrabs3d.png|Mr. Krabs as he appears in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. Sir Pinch-A-Lot.jpg|Sir Pinch-a-Lot 125b - Chum Caverns (004).jpg|Mr. Krabs kicks a mom and her son out of the Krusty Krab EAPPERT.jpg|Mr. Krabs clears his throat to get SpongeBob's attention. Mr. Krabs crying.jpg|Mr. Krabs crying The_secret_ingredient_of_the_secret_formula_bottle.png|"Uh, what are you talking about, SpongeBob? I'm not holding any secret ingredient." 108a_-_Patty_Caper_(647).jpg|the two policemen hold Mr. Krabs still while he screams and wails, then the policemen laugh BOOO!.png|"Worst play I've ever seen." Gray smile.png|Mr. Krabs grabs a pile of the gray sludge that was supposed to be the synthetic version of the Krabby Patties, and decides to show it to a paying customer. What-the-moments.png|Mr. Krabs shows the customer the true appearance of the synthetic Krabby Patties, much to said customer's horror and disgust. Mr._krabs_gray_sarbage.png|"See that, without all your smoke & mirrors, no one would stomach this garbage." SellingOut KrabbyPattymachine.png|Mr. Krabs takes his cash register and shoves it in the Krabby Patty making machine Mr._Krabs_is_evil.png|Mr. Krabs jumps on top of the bunny Download 2.png|Mr. Krabs turns around to see his mother angry Mr._Krabs_As_A_Baby.png|Mr. Krabs as a baby Mr._Krabs_without_His_Shell.jpg|Mr. Krabs without his shell Mr._Krabs_in_Pieces.png|Mr. Krabs' arms pop off followed by his eyes. His head slides off his torso and onto the floor where his nose falls out as well. Mr. Krabs say Oh no! Did somebody call the health inspector.png|"Oh no! Did somebody call the health inspector?" Money, money, money, money..png|"Money, money, money, money!" Come Papa.png|"Come to papa." Mr. Krabs' Defeat.png|"Oh boy." Krabs artwork.png|Eugene Krabs. Category:Galleries